Systems for producing a yarn of staple glass filaments wherein streams of molten glass attenuated by the action of jets of steam or air are collected on a rotatable foraminous drum and subsequently shaped and drafted into a yarn to be ultimately wound as a package are well known in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,133,238 issued to G. Slayter et al on Oct. 11, 1938.
One of the limiting factors in the throughput in such a system is that commercially available winders are generally not adapted to tension the yarn sufficiently to draft the web of fibers into a yarn while maintaining proper package build.